Uttovelm
Uttovelm are a species of aliens residing primarily on their homeworld of Planet Cooler 018 (formerly Planet Uoto). They are considered LC, or least concerned on the endangered species scale. History Origins Uttovelm were catalogued relatively late in the galactic cycle, around 40,000 Before Age. A quickly evolving species, Uttovelm became civilized within a few thousand years. As their population began booming, the species warred frequently. This resulted in the most powerful tribes sectioning off the planet into zones. Consequently, each gang became isolated and independent of one another. Despite their warring tendencies, the Uttovelm made peaceful (perhaps fearful) contact with the precursor empire of the Faereth; and through this contact, the Uttovelm were shown and given highly sophisticated technology. At the same time, the Faereth set up several outposts throughout the solar system, and remained in close contact with the more notable gangs. Being a scavenge-savvy race, the Uttovelm were able to begin a period of industrial progress almost at once. As technology advanced and time passed, their various tribal zones evolved into ganglands, which were ruled by mini-tyrants. With how strong each ganglord grew to be, however, it became impossible for a monarchy or sole tyrant to rule over the entire planets. As such, each section grew almost as its own planet, and the residents within each section of Uoto grew genetically different. By 1 Age, the planet was industrialized enough so that each ganglord ruled over a vast city of skyscrapers and energy walls. Eventually, gaining enough technology to build deadly weaponry and aircraft, some audacious (if xenophobic) ganglords waged war on the Faereth outposts. The utter surprise of these attacks made it easy for the Uttovelm to reign victorious. Before the Faereth leaders could retaliate, however, they were conquered by and . Intergalactic Usage It was not long after that the Uttovelm were found by Cooler's scouts. Because this was so early in Cooler's expansion, he decided not to wipe them out, and instead add them to his armies. Impressed by their size and power (after shredding apart some of his men), Cooler offered the planet to join him. All but one sector agreed; and the one that did not was soon blown off the planet. Though after being forced into Cooler's empire, the various lords of the planet never got along or opened themselves up to one another. Still, they worked in silent loyalty to their new ruler, mostly as guards to him, and his high-ranked soldiers. Interesting to note is the fact that Uttovelm worked together, when assigned to the same squads in the PTO, even if they were of different sectors. Off-planet, all Uttovelm showed the ability to forget their differences and work together. Current census reveals that the Uttovelm population is 3,988,560,711. Physiology Appearance Uttovelm are either pink (Meloon being this color), brown, light green, tan, or lavender, depending on their sector. As each sector of the planet was isolated from one another and functioned as its own planet, each population within grew genetically different. Most Uttovelm possess horns across their head (anywhere from three to nine), though a few of the southern sectors are bald. All possess two eyes, two legs, two arms, and no other appendages. Uttovelm are spiked throughout their bodies, and their skin is semi-scaled. They have three toes and five fingers. They are hairless, but possess feathers as children. Those feathers fall off by the time of sexual maturity. Uttovelm have dark, fleshy patches of skin below each shoulder blade; and these can vary in color. Uttovelm are large creatures, and can stand nine to twelve feet tall, weighing anywhere from 1100 to 2500 pounds. They are, generally, extremely muscular. Uttovelm breathe a complex air unique to their planet alone. It comprises of 30% Fluorine, 19% Chlorine, 26% Nitrogen, 2% Xenon, 15% Argon, 8% Oxygen. Their lungs have a small fleshy box inside them that can contain and hold a small quantity of their air for many hours. As such, Uttovelm rarely have to breathe (only around 3-4 times a minute; and they can go upwards of six hours without breathing if necessary), and are not adversely affected by most other atmospheres. Because of this, they make excellent intergalactic soldiers. However, due to the rarity of their atmosphere, the Uttovelm soldiers have to inject themselves every six hours with 400 mls of a concoction mimicking their planet's air. Without that, they would die. Mental Traits Uttovelm are remarkably varied in mental traits. Though they have primal tendencies toward aggression and revenge, many are extremely lazy. Uttovelm can be smart, though this is usually as a result of them improving things, instead of creating things. Uttovelm are considered stupid by many (including Cooler) because they lack the ability to use deductive reasoning. Being a male-dominant society, in command adhere toward a fist-first mantra. Uttovelm females tend to be as involved as males in each gang. However, not as many hold positions of power. This is due to the mating tendencies of Uttovelm. During the mating season (every winter), females go into rage-induced heats, incapacity them for the entire mating season. Males brave enough to mate with them during this time are either rewarded with offspring or torn to shreds. Because of this mindless time for females, none are able to maintain gang empires during the mating season. Lifespan Male Uttovelm live for 205 years. They become sexually mature at the age of 28-30. Female Uttovelm live for 220 years. They become sexually mature at the age of 50. However, due to the violent nature of these creatures, males reaching the age of 150 were considered legends and highly respected - if only for the fact they had survived that long. Technology The Uttovelm race took much of Faereth technology and manipulated it toward bettering their old tech. The majority of Uttovelm technology pre-Faereth was wood or mud-based, and involved some forms of transportation (such as skiffs, and boats, and a few land-based vehicles). With the two species meeting, Uttovelm technology expanded rapidly, and became primarily alloy-based. Modifications and 'upgrades' to the Faereth way of thinking were rampant in all Uttovelm sectors, and it was no mistake; for the Uttovelm were a much cleverer race. They acquired both energy weaponry and interspace vehicles before long, and were it not for Cooler's conquering of them, the Uttovelm would have surely surpassed their predecessors before long. Classification Category:KidVegeta Category:Races Category:Dragon Ball Z The Forgotten